There are several factors believed to contribute to the occurrence of obstructive respiratory events including anatomical deficiencies, deformities or conditions that increase the likelihood or occurrence of upper airway collapse; ventilatory instability; and fluctuations in lung volumes. There is believed to be a relationship between lung volume and the aperture of the upper airway with larger lung volume leading to greater upper airway patency.
Some obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) patients have increased upper airway resistance and collapsibility that may contribute to vulnerability to obstructive respiratory events. The pharyngeal airway is not supported by bone or cartilaginous structure and accordingly relies on contraction of the upper airway dilator muscles to maintain patency. The pharyngeal airway represents a primary site of upper airway closure.
Some OSA therapy has been based on a belief that OSA results from the size and shape of the upper airway muscles or conditions such as obesity that create a narrowing of the upper air passageway and a resulting propensity for its collapse.
In patients with obstructive sleep apnea, various treatment methods and devices have been used with very limited success.
CPAP machines have been used to control obstructive sleep apnea by creating a continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) at night. External ventilatory control has been proposed including sensors that sense a cessation of breathing to determine when an obstructive sleep apnea event is occurring.
An implantable stimulator that stimulates the hypoglossal nerve after sensing an episode of obstructive sleep apnea has been proposed but has failed to provide satisfactory results in OSA patients.
Treating OSA has primarily relied on continuous treatment or detection of an obstructive respiratory event when it is occurring, i.e., when the upper air passageway has closed.
Drug therapy has not provided satisfactory results.
In central sleep apnea, as opposed to obstructive sleep apnea, it has been proposed to stimulate a patient's diaphragm or phrenic nerve to induce breathing where there is a lack of central respiratory drive. However, such therapy has be contraindicated for obstructive sleep apnea or respiratory events where there is an obstructive component, at least in part because stimulating a patient to breathe when the airway is obstructed is believed to further exacerbate the collapsing of the airway passage by creating a pressure that further closes the airway.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved device and method for treating OSA.
It would also be desirable to provide treatment for various other respiratory and related disorders.